leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Deathfire Touch
For the removed item, see Notes * is a on-spell effect and will only be applied to instances of ability damage. * The damage from this mastery does not trigger itself nor other spell effects. * Multiple instances of damage will refresh the duration but do not stack. * The duration of the effect for damage over time abilities is: DoT's duration + 1 second. Comparison to While offers a serious boost for bursting power, excels in prolonged skirmishes. One Hit When a mastery is triggered only once, is superior to in following scenarios: * Unit-targeted and damage over time application: 180+0,1x=<8+0,25x on WolframAlpha.Com or 180+0.3x=8+0.45x on WolframAlpha.Com is needed to match the damage of . As most DoT abilities last at least 3 seconds, they share the same damage as single target application i.o. four seconds and thus eight cycles of damage. * Area of effect application: 180+0,1x=3+0,125x on WolframAlpha.Com is needed to match the damage of . In every other instance does more damage than as it scales better or at least as well. DPS Comparison * has minimum of 15 seconds static cooldown that can be converted to produce 12 AP)}} damage per second. * can spread its damage potentially the whole time with rate of 2 % AP)}} damage per second. * This means only 180+0.3x = (2+0.11.25x)*15 on WolframAlpha.Com or 12+0.0006...x = 2+0.0625x on WolframAlpha.Com is needed for to do more damage than if it can be used continiously. Threshold As the previous examples illustrated, the longer the fight lasts the less AD or AP is needed for to be superior compared to in sense of damage done in total. Table below gives some figures to give feel what is the threshold for bonus attack damage and ability power to to do more damage than at level 18. Before level 18 these thresholds are roughly 10% lower per level as base damage of does not increase per level. Trivia : ''Last updated: June 18, 2017 – V7.12'' * The largest amount of damage any champion can deal with one application of is magic damage over 4 seconds, being a level 18 . * From the trivia section of attack damage, we extract the value }} which is the highest amount of AD possible on . ** From that amount we subtract base AD of }}}}, we obtain - }}}}}} bonus AD}}. ** On top of that we count the masteries and buffs increasing his AP, we obtain }} AP}} (( ) |AP amplification.}} }}). * can damage his target with either or , both applying a single target damage. One application of damages an enemy for 4 seconds for a total of: ** damage 8 . *.25}}}} *.45}}}} ** damage 8 }}|AP}} }}|AD}}. + }}}} ** damage }} magic damage over 4 seconds. ** damage /4}}}} magic damage per second. Patch History . ;V7.16 * Damaging effect now properly counts as damage-over-time effect. ;V7.9 * Instances of Deathfire Touch are no longer overwritten by new instances that would expire sooner. ;V7.5 * AD ratio reduced to from . ;May 9th Hotfix * Fixed a bug where all abilities were only applying the effect for 1 second, rather than / / seconds depending on type. ;V6.1 * Damage per half-second increased to 1 % AP)}} % bonus AD)}} from 1 % AP)}} % bonus AD)}}. * Single target damage increased to 8 from 8 . * AoE total damage increased to 4 % AP)}} from 4 . * DoT total damage increased to 2 % AP)}} from 2 % bonus AD)}}. ;V5.24 * Damage per half-second reduced to 1 % AP)}} % bonus AD)}} from 1 % AP)}} % bonus AD)}}. * from 6 .}} * from 3 .}} * .|''DOT total damage reduced to 2 % '''bonus' AD)}} from 3 .}} ;V5.22 * Added * Tier 6 Ferocity Keystone mastery with 1 rank. * Your damaging abilities cause enemy champions to take 5 bonus magic damage over 3 seconds. AOEs and DOTs deal bonus magic damage over seconds, instead. }} Category:Masteries